This invention relates to improvements in the inspection and sorting of mail. More particularly it relates a method and means for detecting objects other than paper in sealed envelopes passing through a mailing sorting system such as an automatic computer controlled mail sorting system. The method and means detect the presence of alien contents in envelopes and remove the envelopes from the regular sorting line for further inspection or special handling.
The sorting of mail is now being done more and more by high speed computer controlled automatic machinery which routes mail to the proper channels for delivery. A rather serious problem which is on the increase involves the inclusion of bulky objects in mailed envelopes which cause trouble in the sorting process. One problem relates to the increased bulk of irregular shaped envelopes which interfers with automatic processing. Another problem is the possibility of damage to the items in the envelopes during automatic sorting operations which not only injures the item being mailed but which may also damage the mail sorting equipment. For example, glass, vials or bottles containing corrosive or other fluids may be broken so that the liquid is spread over and damages the sensitive sorting equipment. This results in an expensive repair and equally importantly in a lengthy shut down of the automatic sorting equipment. The method and means of the present invention performs an initial screening operation to detect the presence of foreign or alien objects in envelopes and includes a gate for removing objectionable envelopes from the automatic mail sorting line.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to protect automatic mail sorting systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and means of detecting foreign articles in envelopes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high speed and reliable system for detecting articles in envelopes passing through automatic sorting machinery.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detecting machine which will pass relatively thick envelopes but which will remove envelopes containing items other than paper or sheet-like material.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.